Query classification provides a method for improving the relevance of results returned in response to a query. When a query potentially matches several different types of results, query classification can assist in selecting the likely intent of the person submitting the query. Unfortunately, query classification can be a resource intensive process. Additionally, many queries are potentially related to more than one type of subject matter. Improved methods for assigning such queries to the correct category without requiring excessive additional resources are desirable.